Cruel Rain
by Icy Sapphire15
Summary: See inside for notes. I normally give them a summery, but it's all ready inside. Sorry for being lazy...


This is the brain-child of Memoirs of a Geisha. In the book, there's a mention of a story called "Cruel Rain". Really a dance, it talks about a girl whose lover is a spirit and shelters her from the rain, even if it turns him back into a spirit. So, I decided Naruto and Sakura were ripe for the writing. And yes, I did mean Sakura and didn't just forget to add Sasuke. For once, I'm writing NaruSaku. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Sakura, not Naruto, not anything that is anything a geisha would do (name cards mostly). I might own Naruto's clothing and his umbrella, there's a lawsuit going on for that one.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of rain falling on the roof started and Sakura looked up in alarm. She and her lover were kneeling in the teahouse where they'd met when she was an apprentice geisha. He had intrigued her at first, with his blue eyes and scars.

-flashback-

He'd come late to a party where Sakura was entertaining, and the host had immediately stood up to welcome him. He'd sat down next to Sakura and stared deep into her unusual green eyes. Sakura blushed and reached for a cup to pour him some sake. The strange man had put two fingers on her wrist- and intimate gesture- to stop her. "Wait." He said. "I'd rather drink in your eyes." He laughed gently as Sakura's blush deepened and let her wrist go. "On second thought- I'll take some sake." Sakura poured him the drink and watched him down it quickly, before he turned to stare at her again. "Such a beauty...What is your name?"  
"Sakura sir." Sakura answered him. She also slid one of her name cards to him. All it contained was her name, her okiya and a cherry tree branch in full bloom.  
"Well, well...A pretty name for a pretty girl." The stranger put her name card in his pocket and kissed the back of her hand. "Uzimaki Naruto, at your service."  
Sakura could only blush as another man joined them. "Naruto-san! Are you this poor apprentice blush?"  
"Neji-san! I'd hardly call myself a 'poor apprentice'. You wound me!" Sakura exclaimed, teasing the newcomer.  
The men laughed and Sakura poured more sake. She was soon called to join her older sister (1), Ino, at another party, but Naruto made quite an impression on her.

-end flashback-

"Sakura-san...Sakura!" Naruto's voice cut though the memories of the past. Sakura jumped.  
"Ah! Forgive me Naruto-danna. The teahouse brought back memories." Sakura explained a bit guiltily.  
Naruto snickered and reassured her. "Maa, maa, its fine. This is the room where I took you as my mistress. You did know that you're my first mistress?"  
Sakura laughed gently. "Naruto-danna, are you making fun of me? Surely I'm not your first mistress."  
Naruto laughed too. "I guess you didn't know. You were my first mistress and my first mizuge (2) too." Naruto stood up for the table and started heading towards the door. Sakura quickly rose to join him. She helped him into his shoes before putting her own on.  
"Naruto-danna does know it's raining out, right?" Sakura asked as they stepped out into the rain and Naruto briskly opened his umbrella. "My makeup will be ruined without my umbrella! After that, even you wouldn't want me to entertain!"  
"I'd still want you to entertain Sakura. I always do. Hmm, make-up can be easily redone, but your hair will be ruined in the rain." Naruto gave Sakura his umbrella. "Your honorable mother would be very displeased if I brought you back wet with a ruined kimono and a ruined hairstyle."  
Sakura tried to shove the umbrella back into Naruto's hands. "Danna-sama, my mother will be more displeased if you don't bring me back at all!"  
Naruto easily kept the umbrella in her hands and let himself get soaked. Already, the rain was starting to blur his outline. Or was that the tears in her eyes?

"Remember...Always remember that I love you. I always have loved you Sakura."  
Sakura was blinded by a flash of light as Naruto's voice faded. Sakura thought for a moment she saw Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed One, before her lover disappeared. Sakura knew that Naruto was Kyuubi from the beginning and the rain was his undoing. She wept openly as she gathered his discarded clothing. Her lover had sacrificed him to keep her dry for the sake of her career, and Sakura would treasure what he'd left her forever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just some notes, and my usual incentives for review. (1) Older sisters were basically mentors to new geisha. An older sister would teach her younger sister how to be a good geisha, and would get some money for it.  
(2) Virginity. This refers to poppin' the cherry.

Ok. If you, the reader, review, I have: Geisha Sakura plushies, Kyuubi plushies, and old-school Japanese Naruto plushies.

Also- FUCK YOU !! I LIKED THE OLD ONE! EVEN WHEN YOU STARTED FUCKING AROUND WITH WHAT WE COULD AND COULDN'T DO, YOU WERE OK. And now...Now I keep having all sorts of problems with stories and formatting. So that's it. Fuck you . One of these days you'll lose a writer. (It will be a very long way off, unless they continue this stupidity.)


End file.
